Mentes Saturadas
by Jachu Cullen
Summary: Resumen adentro
1. Prefacio

**Mentes Saturadas **

Prefacio: 

Algo andaba mal, lo sabia. Algo malo pasaba pero nada podía hacer. Me sentía el ser mas impotente del mundo ¿Es que no había nada que yo pudiera hacer? ¿Nadie me podía ayudar? Vivir en un mundo donde el amor de tu vida te da la espalda, es vivir en un mundo repleto de agonía. Ya ni mi hija podía acercársele. No hablaba. No miraba a nadie. Tenía la mirada completamente perdida. La única razón por la que se alimentaba era por una autentica necesidad biológica. El futuro se avecinaba y tenía a la razón de mi existencia en contra mío. Aunque sabía que no era ella. A veces lo veía en sus ojos. Me pedía ayuda. ¿Pero como hacerlo? ¿Qué hacer? Una vez me dijo que estaba atrapada. Que simplemente tenía la mente saturada. Nunca más volvió a hablar.

Jazmín Schamún -.-


	2. Luz De Mis Ojos

Mentes Saturadas

Capitulo 1: Luz de mis ojos

Renesmee! Vamos acábate ese puma y vamonos a casa mi amor. – Llegó en un instante con una gota de sangre cayéndole de los labios. Sonreí pese al dolor de cabeza que sentía. Últimamente me dolía horrores y sabía que era por Cayo. Maldito hombre. En cuanto lo pensé el dolor se volvió tan fuerte que caí de rodillas y una voz me susurró: _maldita tu y tu maldita familia. No soy un hombre maldita sea. Vas a aprender a respetarme y a obedecerme aunque sea lo que más detestes._

¡Mamá! ¿estás bien?- Renesmee ya me había levantado y me sostenía desde la cintura. Me miraba con cara de niña pequeña asustada. Me concentré al máximo y le dediqué la mejor sonrisa de la que era capaz.

Mama eres la peor actriz que conocí en mi vida. Ven, vamos con Papá.- Dijo la niña tomandome la mano. La seguí sin pensarlo pero luego frené de golpe.- ¿Qué sucede mamá?- Renesmee me miró. ¿Qué me sucedía?

No te preocupes bebe estoy bien. Ve con Papá, dile que necesito un minuto a solas.- Las palabras salieron de su boca sin su consentimiento. No sabía lo que decía. No era ella la que hablaba. Era su mente. Y esa mente ya no era de ella. Ese maldito…- AAAAHH- Maldición.

¡MAMÁ!- Gritó Renesmee asustadísima mientras me ayudaba a levantarme otra vez. _Te he dicho que me respetarías. Cueste lo que cueste. _

Estoy bien cielo, no te preocupes. Es solo una jaqueca.- De nuevo, no era yo la que hablaba. ¡Por Dios, que impotencia!

Vamos a casa mama porfavor.- Dijo mi hija con un puchero y lagrimas en los ojos. Mi hermosa Renesme con esos rizos color castaño. Esa dulce niña que siempre estaba cuando la necesitaba. Acaricie su mejilla con cariño. Todo en mi mente se fue nublando dejando que solo temas mundanos y sin importancia ocuparan mi cabeza.

Eres la luz de mis ojos cielo.- Le dije con todo el amor que era capaz de profesar. Ella me sonrió pero seguía preocupada. Mi cabeza dejo de tener significado. Sentí como me la sacaban de un soplo. En un segundo. Ya no sabía nada. Solo era conciente de que hoy era un día muy hermoso.

**Hola ¡! Parece una locura, no termino una historia y empiezo con otra. Soy un desastre. Me parece que voy a actualizar una vez por semana…. Hoy que día es? Jueves! El proximo jueves actualizo! Aunque capaz que antes por que ya lo tengo terminado (: **

**Con Amor! Jazmin :k**


	3. Un Lugar al que nunca llego

Mentes Saturadas

-Capitulo 2: Un lugar al que nunca llego.

_Renesmee_

Parecía ida, y eso me rompía el corazón. Desde que la vi sentí un vínculo muy especial con mi madre. Nunca lo entendí pero nunca se lo dije a nadie. Ni mi Padre lo sabía. Había descubierto con el paso del tiempo que había heredado parte del don de mi madre ya que podía omitir ciertas cosas para que no llegaran al cerebro de mi padre. No quería decirle porque, por como es el estoy segura que empezaría a sentir desconfianza.

Tomé a mi madre de la mano y la ayudé a sentarse en una roca. Me hacía caso cuando le hablaba pero ella estaba en un trance. Ocurría muy poco, ella no sabía explicarnos lo que le sucedía pero yo sentía que la perdía, cada día más. Cada vez estaba un poquitito más lejos. Ojala poder saber donde se había metido e ir a buscarla pero ese era un lugar al que nunca llego ni llegaré…

-Nessie?- Jacob apareció ante mis ojos, tan hermoso como siempre. – ¿Bella? ¿Bella estas bien?

-No Jake no está bien. No se que le sucede. El abuelo Carlie dijo que era un problema pero que yo no debía preocuparme. Ven, acompáñame a llevarla a casa.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella me escuchas?- Vi como Jacob empezaba a asustarse y a zarandear a mi madre.

-¡Jake! ¡Detente! Esta ida. ¿No ves sus ojos? Llevémosla a casa. – Dije ya con lágrimas en los ojos. No lo podía evitar, mi madre era tan hermosa, tan buena; no se merecía esto. Sollocé desesperada al ver como mi madre miraba el sol desapareciendo en frente nuestro.

-Ey pequeña.- Dijo mi príncipe abrazándome. Me encantaba estar en sus brazos. Me reconfortaba de una manera inexplicable. Me hacía sentir protegida del mundo, segura. Me acurruqué en su pecho dejando que el me calmara acariciando mi cabello. Tocó mi cuello y sentí ese escalofrío que siempre sentía cuando el me tocaba. Me encantaba que me toque. Una vez calmada por lo de mi madre empecé a acalorarme por otras cosas...

-Vamos cielos. – Dijo Jake con las mejillas levemente sonrosado soltándome y dándome mi espacio. Aunque no podía asegurar que esté colorado, ya que su piel morena lo disimulaba muy bien. Baje mi cabeza, ya que estaba segura de estar como un tomate. Edward decía que había heredado eso de mi madre. Me hubiese gustado verla y reírme como hace ella cuando me ve. Bueno, antes, ya no se ríe como antes….

Ahora yo era la única que se ponía colorada en mi familia. Excepto los lobos, pero ellos nunca lo hacían. Jake me tendió una mano que acepté al instante. Al ver que no dejaba de mirarlo y no me movía me dijo.- ¿Vamos preciosa? – Asentí y con un nudo en mi garganta me agache donde estaba mi madre. Cuanto desearía que volviera a ser la de antes. La extrañaba y necesitaba tanto. Ella era mi consejera y mejor amiga. Desde la batalla que tiene este problema de irse a vete a saber tu donde. Pero antes era mucho menos seguido. Y mucho pero mucho menos duradero. Con el tiempo fue empeorado y en casa están todos muy preocupados por lo que vendrá. Mi corazón latió más fuerte, y Jacob debió sentirlo ya que apretó mi mano. Le sonreí. Recuerdo cuando yo y mi madre estábamos sentadas en la cama de mi habitación de la cabaña. Mi Padre estaba cazando con Jasper y Emmett. Hablábamos de chicas y de chicos. Mayormente de chicos. Ella es la única que sabe lo de evitar mis pensamientos a mi Padre y me había dicho que se alegraba y con una sonrisa me dijo que había ciertas cosas sobre cierto chico lobo que mi padre no querría enterarse. Recuerdo que me puse roja como un tomate cosa que incito a mi madre a sonreír con ternura.

_-¡No te rías!- Le decía yo- ¡Tu también te ponías roja!_

_-¿Y de quien te crees que lo heredaste?- Decía mi padre al entrar en la estancia. _

_Y en ese momento tan precioso en el que la familia compartía todos sus sentimientos mi madre se quedo paralizada. Mi padre y yo la miramos tristes y asustados, ya acostumbrados. Un segundo después volvía y sonreía como si nada pasara. Suficiente para hacernos felices._

-Cielo no llores.- Me decía Jake arrodillado a mi altura y la de mi madre limpiándome con sus dedos delicadamente mis lagrimas- Me partes el alma.- Y vi como su primera lagrima caía de su ojo, atravesaba su cachete y se quedaba enganchaba en sus labios. De mi se apoderaron unas ganas enloquecidas de apoderarme de esa lágrima rebelde. Que alguien me detenga, por favor. Me acerqué despacito, despacito. Cada vez estábamos más cerca. Ya casi. Pero no. Otra vez el interrumpió el momento tomando mis cachetes entre sus dos grandes pero delicadas manos frenando mi ataque de locura. Siempre sería así. Ese era un lugar al que nunca llego ni llegaré tampoco.- Cielo, tu padre nos está esperando. Vamos ¿Si?- Se levantó y se aclaró la garganta, que la tenía medio ronca. Me tendió la mano otra vez. Primero tomé la de mi madre y luego la de el. Al levantarme yo mi madre me siguió obedeciendo mis órdenes. El deseo tan ferviente que tenía que despertara y que no se vaya nunca más me destrozaba el alma. Como la extrañaba.

Caminamos despacito, todos de la mano. Llegamos a casa y mi padre estaba en la puerta, esperándonos. Nunca lograría expresar con palabras el dolor que se reflejó en su rostro al ver a mi madre. El tampoco llegaba a ella, nadie llegaba a ella ni lo haría jamás. Otra lágrima se escapo de mi ojo izquierdo.

**Hola! Hoy creo que es Lunes, osea que me adelanté 4 días :) El capítulo que viene es más largo y en cuanto termine el capitulo 6 lo subo. Tengo hasta el 4 hecho así que nada más me faltan dos capítulos. Posiblemente el jueves lo suba. En un rato subo el siguiente capítulo de Vueltas Inevitables. Y con Pasado, Presente o Futuro todavía no puedo decir nada. Me esperaron tres meses, por que no unos días más? Bueno con todo mi cariño les dejo este capítulo que por ser corto no quiere decir que haya sido fácil de hacer. **

**Con Amor! :D Jazmín :k**


	4. Tan solo verla

Mentes Saturadas

-Capitulo 3: Tan solo verla

**Edward**

Hace rato Bella y Nessie habían salido de caza y las extrañaba desde el mismo momento en el que desaparecieron por el bosque. Yo había salido la semana pasada y a pesar de que quise no pude acompañarlas. Quería darles a las mujeres de mi vida su propio espacio. Además sentía, que Bella sentía, (extraño, lo se) que la estaba controlando mucho. Pero, ¿Cómo evitarlo? ¿Es que era posible? No creía poder seguir viviendo este calvario. Ver como se iba….

Escuche los pensamientos de Jacob a lo lejos…. "_Como desearía que esto no esté sucediendo. Las dos únicas mujeres que amé en toda mi vida estaban sufriendo. Había escuchado hablar de que a Bella le pasaba algo parecido pero verlo con mis propios ojos fue tremendo…." _No quise seguir escuchando pensamientos que ya conocía. Con una tristeza infinita me di cuenta que Bella se había ido otra vez. Estaban viniendo caminando, por eso habían tardado tanto en llegar. Salí de la casa que habíamos comprado en Bahía Blanca*, en un pueblo alejado de la ciudad. No queríamos disturbios.

Escuche los pensamientos de mi hija, aunque se escuchaban tan suavemente que tuve que esforzarme para escucharla… "_El deseo tan ferviente que tenía que despertara y que no se vaya nunca más me destrozaba el alma. Como la extrañaba." _Me tambalee ante el dolor que expresaban sus palabras. Era suficiente soportar el mío propio como para tener que soportar el de mi hija. A pesar de ser el más doloroso de soportar no era el único tampoco. Mi familia sufría por ella, por nosotros, por todos. Y todo su sufrimiento recaía en mi… y en Jasper. El pobre estaba destrozado. Se la pasaba mucho tiempo lejos de casa, ya que lo sobrepasaban los sentimientos. Pero Alice no se podía alejar de nosotros y Jasper no se podía alejar de Alice. Cuando le pregunté que era lo que sentía Bella al irse el simplemente negaba con la cabeza con tristeza mientras me respondía mentalmente: "_Es la que más sufre Edward. Más que tú me atrevería a decir. Más que tu hija y más que toda la familia junta. Ella es la que me destroza. Tienes mucha suerte de no poder leer sus pensamientos. Lo que yo te digo es apenas un soplido de lo que sucede. No solo sufre cuando desaparece. Sufre todo el tiempo, aunque cuando no está, es mucho peor" _Semejante agonía sentí el día que me lo contó que Jasper soltó un aullido lastimero y se fue corriendo. Justo ahora veía como bajaba las escaleras con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. _"No lo soporto, juro que no lo soporto. ¿Cómo lo hace ella?" _ Pensó dejándome de piedra. ¿Tanto sufre? Gemí de dolor mientras veía a Jasper partir.

Me dirigí a la puerta de entrada esperando que lleguen mis Ángeles en vida.

La vi y **tan solo verla** hizo que mi mundo se derrumbara de nuevo. Ese rostro sin vida… "_Nunca lograría expresar con palabras el dolor que se reflejó en su rostro al ver a mi madre." _Oh Renesmee es solo el principio, el principio de mi suplicio. ¿Cómo podría siquiera soportar un día más con esa mirada vacía? …"_El tampoco llegaba a ella, nadie llegaba a ella ni lo haría jamás." _Oh mi niña como comparto tu cabeza. ¡Como quisiera ayudarla! ¡Como quisiera llegar a ella! **Tan solo verla** me quitaba el alma. ¿Qué sería leerle los pensamientos si es verdad que tanto sufría? Oh mi pequeña Bella, ¿Cómo hacer para rescatarte? ¿Que era lo que te sucedía?

Corrí al encuentro de ellos ignorado miradas, pensamientos, movimientos y palabras de Jacob. Llegué a la altura de Renesmee y la abracé con fuerza intentando demostrarle que estoy con ella, que no esta sola, que recuperaremos a su madre… "_No hay modo, papá. No hay modo." _Gemía mi pequeña internamente.La solté y la miré. Seque con mis dedos una de sus lágrimas y la bese en la mejilla. Negué con la cabeza intentando negarlo todo. Intentando negar que mi dulce Bella se nos iba yendo cada vez más lejos.

La solté y me levante ante mi amor de vida y la agonía de mi muerte. Se le ponían los ojos vidriosos cada vez que se iba, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

La abracé primero sintiendo su dulce esencia metiendo mi nariz entre su pelo. La solté y puse una mano sobre su espalda y otra sobre la parte trasera de sus rodillas. No quería estar ahí, menos con toda mi familia dentro, compadeciéndose de mi dolor. En Bahía Blanca también teníamos nuestro propio nidito de amor. Aunque solo era momentáneo y cada vez duraba menos. Cuando Bella se iba la casa perdía todo signo de felicidad.

Antes de estar muy lejos escuché que mi hija pensaba… "_Iré en un rato, caminando pasito a pasito. Les dejaré un momento a solas, necesito pensar un rato." _ Caminé más rápido ante la agonía de saber por que nos dejaba a solar y por que necesitaba pensar.

Quería volver cuando su Mami ya estuviera despierta. Nunca la dejábamos cuando estaba despierta. La rodeábamos de todas las atenciones existentes, tanto que quedaba abrumada. Aún así ella una vez me lo planteó como que la vigilábamos, y que no le gustaba. Luego de eso le pedí a la familia que la dejaran un poco tranquila ya que necesitaba un tiempo de paz. Lo aceptaron comprensibles. Como aceptaban todo desde que Bella tenía este problema…

Subí las escaleras de la cabaña con ella en brazos. La casa era muy parecida a la de Isla Esme. Sonreí con tristeza al recordar. Como extrañaba aquellos momentos… Recuerdo con precisión cuando la sorprendí levantándola en el umbral bromeando. `Lo mío eran los umbrales' Oh, cielo. Lo mío eres tú. Quise retroceder en el tiempo con todo mí ser. Volver a ese momento luego del parto, luego de su transformación. Todo estaba perfecto, todo. Había algún cabo suelto con Jacob y su manada, pero seguía siendo inmensamente feliz. Luego vinieron las visiones, luego los Vulturi, luego Cayo… temblé al pensar en su nombre. Recuerdo como había venido unos días después de la casi batalla a pedir unos minutos con Bella. Dos minutos en medio del bosque, solos, a cambio de paz entre los Vulturi y nosotros. No hubo manera de negarse. De verdad no la hubo. Debe de ser en ese momento donde ocurrió todo. Sollocé sin lágrimas. Cayo la devolvió como estaba ahora, paralizada, cegada. Dijo que despertaría, sonrió con superioridad y se fue. Al minuto Bella despertó y al preguntarle que sucedió no nos pudo dar una respuesta concreta. "_Yo-yo... no se... fue muy raro. De un momento…el apareció ahí…me sacó de mis cabales… no controlaba lo que hacia… yo-yo... no entiendo..." _Siempre se alteraba cuando preguntábamos y a los pocos minutos se volvía a ir. Por eso nadie le preguntaba nada. Tendríamos que vivir con ello.

La coloqué sobre nuestra cama y miré lo preciosa que era. Nadie me podría negar que sea la mujer más hermosa del planeta. Tan hermosa y tan vacía…

Le acaricié sus mejillas y a los pocos minutos, gracias a la salud de mi mente y alma empezó a parpadear.

**Tan solo verla** hizo que estalle de alegría, como siempre que despertaba. **Tan solo verla** y mi mundo recuperaba su luz. **Tan solo verla** y el dolor se evaporaba, valoraba mi vida, valoraba la suya. **Tan solo verla** _y ya la amaba de vuelta. _

Bahía Blanca: Buenos Aires, Argentina.

**Hola! (: Me adelante un poco por que me voy una semana de vacaciones y no quiero que esto se atrase mucho. Díganme que les parece! Sus opiniones vales mucho! Un agradecimiento especial a Lyanna, Arya, Daenerys y Cercei. Me alegraron la semana! (: De verdad :´) Ahora Actualizo Cueltas Inevitables xd**

**Besos! Jazmin **


	5. Te extraño

Mentes Saturadas

-Capitulo 4: Te extraño

**Isabella**

Abrí los ojos despertando de un nebuloso y confuso sueño. El dolor de cabeza me hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Sentí como me acariciaban la mejilla y al segundo sentí esa sensación eléctrica que me hacía comprender al instante quien se encontraba tan cerca de mí.

-Bella, mi amor. Abre los ojos cielo. Hace tiempo que no los veo de verdad. Abre tus ojos.- Me suplicaba Edward con tono lastimoso pero emocionado. Abrí mis ojos y lo vi frente a mi cara. Sentía un profundo dolor en mi alma y desconocía la razón. La cabeza me explotaba pero hice todo lo posible por que no se me notara. Intente concentrarme con todas mis fuerzas para que la oscuridad no se apoderara de mí otra vez. Sabía que Cayo aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para opacarme otra vez. Debía mantenerme fuerte…

Las imágenes que el creaba en mi mente aún estaban en mi mente… Mi dulce Renesmee, mi Edward. En la oscuridad todo estaba perdido…

-¡Bella!- Dijo Edward zarandeándome. Debía de estar perdiendo mi luz. Me concentre en sus perfectas facciones. En su musical e inconfundible voz. En su dulce y embriagador aliento.

-Lo siento, ando distraída.- Sonreí pero al acabar de despertar hacía que no esté acostumbrada a los constantes dolores físicos. Al no estar presente físicamente siempre era difícil adaptarme. Le sonreí a Edward. Era un alivio ver que al menos lo tenía por ahora. Me moría de ganas de ver a Renesmee. Edward notó mi reciente tensión y se separó de mí para que pudiera incorporarme.

- Renesmee fue a dar una vuelta. Ahora viene, cielo.- Siempre le preguntaba lo mismo cada vez que abría los ojos. Era ya costumbre. Es que las imágenes que Cayo me hacía ver eran tan reales que me costaba horrores diferenciarlas de la verdad. Había llegado a la conclusión de que Cayo me llevaba con el cada vez que me dejaba llevar por las oscuras imágenes que me hacía ver. Intentaba no dejarme llevar pero el dolor que me ocasionaba lo que veía me perturbaba tanto que me dejaba hipnotizada. Después de eso escuchaba amenazas constantes que verdaderamente me dejaban asustadísima.

-De acuerdo.- Asentí mientras me incorporaba.- ¿Vamos a buscarla?- Estaba impaciente por verla. Quería saber cuanto había crecido ya. Me mataba saber que me estaba perdiendo de su infancia. Faltaba tan poquito para que ya pareciera una adolescente…

- Claro. En casa todos deben de estar esperándote.- La sonrisa de Edward parecía iluminada pero insegura. Estaba al pendiente de cada unote sus movimientos. En ningún momento había dejado de mirarla a los ojos. Ya empezaba a inquietarme… ¿porqué me controlaba tanto? Le tendió una mano en cuanto se levantó de la cama. Ella la aceptó con una sonrisa pese a sus inseguridades.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Le pregunto Edward guiándola a través de esa hermosa y simple casa, que se parecía tanto a la cabaña de los enanitos que me hacía reír.

-Estoy bien, gracias.- Mentí lo mejor que pude agregándole una sonrisa por las dudas. La cabeza me estaba matando.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Edward asintiendo sin parecer del todo convencido. Le abrió la puerta y corrimos de la mano. Habían construido esa cabaña entre todos. Entre risas y bromas habíamos pasado uno de los mejores momentos familiares. Solo faltaba Charlie, pero dejarlo ver como una sola persona levantaba un árbol el solo iba a ser demasiado para el. La construyeron en cuanto compraron la casa familiar original. Estaba rodeada de vidrios, como la que teníamos antes. Esme y Alice habían hecho un trabajo extraordinario con la decoración. Habían decidido que Edward y su nueva familia aún necesitaban intimidad, por lo que no dudamos en hacer esta segunda estancia. A Argentina nos habíamos venido todos. Estábamos en pleno verano pero por suerte Renesmee estaba en vacaciones en la escuela. Y como recién llegábamos Carlisle decidió esperar el final del verano para incorporarse al hospital. Si no fuera por ella, la familia estaría perfecta. Jacob había venido con nosotros. Charlie y Sue también, finalmente habían formalizado su romance. Los lobos nos visitaban muy seguido y Rosalie había aflojado un poco su mal trato hacía ellos.

-Renesmee.- Llamó Edward. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis propios pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya estaban en el bosque que estaba cerca de sus casas que utilizaban para cazar y que no muy lejos se olía la esencia de mi hija. La aspiré con fuerza. A los pocos segundos tenía a mi hija abrazándome desde la cintura con fuerza.

- Oh, cielo.- Exclamé de placer. A pesar de ya saberlo me brindaba una satisfacción infinita confirmar que mi hija esta a salvo. Le besé el cabello.

- ¡Mami! Te extrañé…- Murmuró lo último con cierta nostalgia. Se separó un poco de mi sin soltar sus pequeños pero fuertes bracitos de mi cintura. Me miró con sus ojitos brillantes. Con unos ojos que no hace mucho yo llevaba encima.

Lentamente colocó una de sus manitos sobre mi mejilla. Pude ver como fruncía el ceño, lo que me daba a entender que no quería que Edward viera lo que me mostraba.

Nos mostraba a ambas abrazadas en la cama de Renesmee antes de que ella se durmiera. Recuerdo eso como si hubiera sido ayer. Mi hija era aún muy pequeña, parecía que tenía 3 añitos pero ella se acordaba el momento a la perfección. Me mostró sin palabras, pero con sentimientos, lo mucho que me extrañaba. Luego la imagen cambió. Esta vez estaba ella solita mirando a un buey en un bosque que reconocí como ese mismo. Abatida y Jasper, jugando al ajedrez sin estar concentrada del todo. Mirando a la nada mientras Jasper pensaba su próximo movimiento. Con la misma mirada… como si algo le faltaba. Luego la imagen se tornó a una mucho más dolorosa. Estaba yo mirando a la nada mientras ella me suplicaba que volviera tomándome de las mejillas.

Le llegó un susurro proveniente de la imagen. En ese momento renesmee se había hecho un ovillo entre los brazos inmóviles de lo que alguna vez fui yo. Ella decía: _Te extraño Mami, pero siento que te me escapas. Poco a poco te vas más lejos. Y por mucho que me cueste decirlo, no creo que retrocedas jamás. Te extraño Mami…- _

Alejé la mano de mi hija por puro dolor. Caí de rodillas medio voluntariamente y medio por la undición que arrasaba mi alma, quedando en la misma altura que Renesmee. Tomé sus manos cuidadosamente.

-Yo también lo siento, cielo. Y yo también te extraño.- La miré a los ojos e intenté traspasarle todo el amor que sentía por ella. La abracé con fuerza. Como deseaba que ese momento no se acabara nunca…

**Hola **** Siento mucho la demora es que mi computadora se ha suicidado y la cosa se me complico un poco mucho. Diganme que les pareció el capitulo! Tristemente me he dado cuenta de la poca actividad que tiene, ya que nadie lee pero igualmente continuaré y veremos como va la cosa. **

**Esta historia cada vez será más complicada jajaj me gusta mezclar todo xd**

**Los capítulos serán cada vez más largos :/ Ya se que para uno por semana lo mio es un chiste **** Ojala comprendan. Hasta el jueves! (faltan dos días xD)**

**Besos! Jazmin**


	6. Negros Como La Noche

Mentes Saturadas

-Capitulo 5: Negros como la Noche

**Jacob**

Miré como Nessie se alejaba tras su padre mientras llevaba a Bella en brazos. No me quito de la cabeza el rostro de tristeza que me dedicó al alejarla de mi rostro. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Sabía que ella sabía que no podía. Apenas aparentaba una nena de 11 años. Aún no había comenzado la escuela pero le enseñábamos en casa y estaba seguro de que si le hacían rendir un examen de último grado ella lo aprobaría sin esfuerzo.

Intenté por todos los medios sacármela de la cabeza pero con una nueva derrota me quedé pensando en ella.

Faltaba un mes para que cumpliera un año. ¿Cómo en un año las cosas se pudieron hacer tan complicadas?

Salí corriendo hacia la casa que utilizaban los Cullen.

En cuanto llegue Rosalie estaba afuera con los brazos cruzados desafiándome con la mirada. Rodé los ojos. En estos momentos no era en absoluto divertido pelear con ella, la situación no lo permitía.

Me acerqué a la puerta ignorándola olímpicamente. Sabía que eso era lo que más le molestaba.

¿A dónde vas perro?- Me gruñó mostrándome los dientes mientras me tomaba el brazo para que no continuara avanzando. Emmett apareció al instante con cara de pocos amigos. Otro día o en otro momento les habría seguido el juego. Hubiese hecho alguna broma y me hubiese reído. Pero ahora lo único que pude hacer es dedicarles una mirada de odio mientras me sacudía la mano de Rosalie del brazo.

Tengo que hablar con Carlisle.- Gruñí encaminándome de vuelta hacía la puerta.

Lastima.- Dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa socarrona mientras se ponía delante de la puerta. Estos eran los momentos en los que le abollaría la cara contra un árbol. Algo se me debió de notar en el rostro ya que Emmett apareció al toque al lado de Rosalie. Gruñéndome y mirándome con furia.

¡Necesito hablar con Carlisle! ¡¿Qué es lo que no entienden?!- Grité perdiendo los estribos. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada para volverme a gruñir. ¡Pendejos infantiles!

Ya déjenlo entrar chicos.- Oí como Alice decía con voz cansada. Ambos giraron hacía ella. ¡A eso me refería! Si ellos verdaderamente temieran que hiciese algo malo no me darían la espalda. Solo lo hacen para molestarme, para marcar terreno. ¡Y demonios! ¡No hay nada que deteste más! Noté como los temblores se apoderaban de mí poco a poco.

Solo por hoy chucho.- Dijo Rosalie tomando el brazo de Emmett alejándose dentro de la casa. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Odiaba como se divertía haciéndome enojar! Cerré los ojos para calmarme y pensé en la única persona que podía tranquilizarme en estos momentos. Renesmee.

Entré más tranquilo que antes pero menos que de costumbre. Rosalie me sonrió. Giré el rostro rápidamente para no caer en la tentación de arrancarle la cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que Carlisle no haya escuchado todo esto? ¿Es que no podía aparecer y evitarme todo este mal rato? Y después Bella decía que yo era el que causaba problemas. Haciendo acopio de toda mi paciencia dije:

¿Carlisle?- Miré a mi alrededor. Carlisle bajó las escaleras a paso humano inmediatamente. – Tengo que hablar contigo.- Casi gruñí por todo el malestar y tensión que sentía.

Enseguida, voy y vengo. Espérame en mi despacho.- Tuve que controlarme para no gruñir nuevamente. Carlisle desapareció. Miré a mí alrededor. Rosalie y Emmett ya habían desaparecido. ¿Para que demonios tenían que molestarme si luego iban a desaparecer? De todos modos, me alegraba que ya no estén. Con Emmett no tenía problemas, el problema era Rosalie. Emmett era como su perrito. Donde sea que ella vaya el la estaba defendiendo de lo indefendible. En el sillón de la sala estaba Alice sola. Con los ojos cerrados tocándose las sientes.

No sabes cuanto agradezco tu visita Jacob, la cabeza me estaba matando.- Abrió los ojos y me sonrió agradecida. Alice, de todos los Cullen, excepto Bella y Nessie, era la que mejor me caía, junto a Esme.

Supongo que sabes a que vine.- Dije evaluando las capacidades de Alice.

Si, lo se. Y no me alegro de eso. Sin embargo con tu presencia todo lo vale.- Me sonrió nuevamente. – lo solucionaremos. Siempre lo hacemos. – Dijo dedicándome una sonrisa esperanzadora. Sin embargo pude ver que no estaba segura.

Claro.- Dije sin ningún sentimiento.- ¿Dónde se fue Carlisle? ¿Y Jasper?

¿No te dijo que esperes en el despacho? Debe de estar por venir.- Dijo parándose.- Jasper y Esme se fueron de caza.- Dijo para luego dirigirse a la biblioteca. Subí las escaleras pensando en como contárselo. No me era fácil entenderlo ni mucho menos explicarlo pero había que resolverlo, pasase lo que pasase.

Entré al despacho de Carlisle. Estaba todo sumamente prolijo y ordenado. Excepto el escritorio. Había una enorme biblioteca a la izquierda de la habitación, si es que te paras de frente a la estancia. A la derecha se veía una gran ventana con las cortinas corridas. El día era extrañamente soleado, por eso nadie salía hoy. Cerré la puerta y caminé dos pasos hasta encontrarme en el medio de la habitación. Sentí como Carlisle se acercaba y abría la puerta.

Jacob que gusto verte. – Giré mi rostro al ver como Carlisle entraba a la estancia con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Siéntate. Alice me dijo que vendrías. Según ella no son buenas noticias.- Su sonrisa titubeó un instante. Se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio y yo me senté en la de enfrente.

No Carlisle, no son buenas noticias.- Dije serio.- Estuve investigando la zona. Los bosques en especial. Sabes que no he utilizado mucho mi forma lobuna últimamente ya que me encuentro extrañamente en paz. Pero como Paul, Seth y Leah han venido de visita no pude evitarlo.- Intenté sonreír pero no pude.- Nos adentramos a los bosques y olimos el olor de lobos. Otros lobos. Al segundo estábamos acorralados. Eran cinco, y todos eran grandes. Son el doble de grandes que nosotros. Y son de un negro tan oscuro que es complicado verlo en la noche. Son tan rápidos que no los vimos venir. Como dije, al segundo ya no teníamos huída.- Carlisle me miraba serio. Sin un atisbo de humor escuchaba cada palabra que salía de mi boca. Sin poder evitarlo me sentí entusiasmado. Nunca me tomaban en serio en esta familia, y sinceramente, me sentía muy excluido.- Nos preguntaron sobre ustedes. Dijeron que ya los habían estado vigilando y que sabían de su naturaleza. Por lo que pude ver ellos son como nosotros éramos antes. Protegen al pueblo ante todo peligro.- Hice una pausa para tragar saliva. Carlisle me miraba imperturbable. ¿Qué estará pesando? Me ponía nervioso. Sin embargo, seguí.- Y quieren que les traía una advertencia. Dicen que saben que estoy con ustedes. Escribieron la advertencia en este papel. –Sin más preámbulos le tendí el papel que los lobos me habían dado.

Y termino. Ojala les haya gustado ( : Sepan que cada vez voy a intentar hacerlos más largos. Comenten si les gusto o no. Un Beso. Jachu Cullen


	7. Un solo Alma

Mentes Saturadas

-Capitulo 6: Un solo Alma.

**Renesmee (en esta ocación hablo en tercera persona desde la perspectiva de personaje indicado)**

- Daenerys ven a ver esto.- Renesmee estaba arrodillada viendo como las hormigas transportaban sus sustentos a la montaña de arena. La pequeña amiga de Nessie se acercó al instante. Una dulce niña humana que poseía la misma belleza natural que poseía Renesmee.

-No me gustaría ser hormiga.- Dijo de repente Dany luego de un rato de estar observando las hormigas. Se encontraban una al lado de la otra observando el procedimiento.- Me matarían y ni siquiera se darían cuenta. Y si lo hicieran, poco les importaría.- La joven niña a pesar de que aún no cumplía los 11 años era de una inimaginable inteligencia y una sorprendente astucia. Pero la razón por la que era la mejor amiga de Renesmee era por su amabilidad, sinceridad e inocencia.

-Primero tendrían que atraparte. Eres imposible de atrapar Dany.- Dijo Nessie intentando darle ánimos. La chica sabía que mentía. Se le notaba en el rostro que se dejaba vencer en varias ocasiones, pero como bien dicen muchos libros, los niños tienen ese extraño don de aceptar lo desconocido y extraño como si fuese cotidiano.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- Preguntó la joven de repente parándose de sopetón. Se conocían tan bien la una a la otra que ese gesto no sorprendió a la pequeña medio vampiro. Había aprendido que Dany era muy impulsiva.

-Podríamos ir a buscar a Arya .- Arya era una chiquilla más pequeña aún pero era tan traviesa como si tuviera 400 niños alocados dentro. No tenía los 10 años cumplidos y siempre era motivo de pelea cada vez que Sansa también se unía al grupo.

-Entonces también tendremos que ir por Sansa. – Dijo Dany rápidamente. Siempre que invitaban a una sola de ellas y la otra se enteraba se peleaban a muerte y eso ambas lo sabían.

-De acuerdo. Seguro que a Arya se le ocurre algo que hacer- Aunque en casa fuera distinta, Renesmee no era más que una niña. Una niña que crecía a la velocidad de la luz, aunque en estos momentos estaba envejeciendo con

extremada lentitud, cosa que todos agradecían.

Caminaron hacia la casa de Arya y Sansa ya que eran hermanas. Con una sonrisa

Arya se acercó corriendo.

-¡Daenerys! ¡Renesmee!- Gritó apenas verlas- ¿Cómo está tu madre?- Dijo luego de abrazarlas a ambas al llegar junto a ellas. Esas niñas se confiaban todo. Hasta el más oscuro de los secretos. Aunque algunas cosas no hacían falta decirse. Como el vampirismo y sus relaciones. Las niñas no eran tontas pero tampoco preguntaban.

-Igual que antes Arry- Dijo Nessie abrazándola nuevamente para esconder sus ojos vidriosos. Pero como toda niña traviesa la separó de repente y la zarandeó.

-¡Saca esa cara triste! Quiero verla de nuevo. En muy hermosa aunque se parece más a ti como hermana. Es muy joven.- Era algo que decía a menudo pero que sin embargo no le importaba. Arya era una de esas niñas que a pesar de ser tan hermosa como Dany y tan buena y a la vez valiente como ambas juntas no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo la belleza o el aspecto exterior. Y Renesmee sabía que jamás en su vida conocería a alguien tan fiel.- Sansa está en la playa- Dijo casi en un gruñido inaudible.

Fueron saltando como las niñas que eran y riendo de la manera más dulce hasta la playa donde encontraron a Sansa sola en una hamaca. Sansa también era bellisima. Se le notaba en el rostro. Arya y ella no se llevaban muy bien por una simple razón. Razón que todos consideraban estúpida menos Sansa. Arya estaba siempre sucia haciendo travesuras. Sin medir lo que decía y dando siempre la cara. No era de esas niñas que tuvieran muy claro lo que era el respeto, o solo lo parecía. Había sido y sigue siendo bien educada aunque se le nota en las venas que es solo una niña rebelde intentando conquistar el mundo. Sansa era afinada y muy pulcra. Siempre atenta a su aspecto y a lo que opine el gentío. Muchos podrían decir que es superficial pero lo que en realidad es, es una niña. Y las niñas que la acompañaban bien sabían que tenía un hermoso corazón. Y con el paso del tiempo también descubrieron su lado vengativo.

Cuando llegaron a casa Rose las esperaba en la puerta con esa sonrisa de siempre. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Alice estaba a su lado. Las amigas de Renesmee ni parpadearon, solo sonrieron. Todas menos Arya. Todas oyeron su gruñido. Alice hizo un adorable mohín.

-Vamos Arya, mira lo que llevas puesto. Dejame cambiarte de ropa al menos un par de veces.- Su mohín se acrecentó. Renesmee tenía muy claro que no importaban las caras de su tía, Arya no cedería a voluntad. Y era una chica de mucha voluntad…

-Vamos Arya no seas llorona. Tu hermana tiene razón, no puedes andar con esos trapos sucios durante toda tu vida. Mira que lindas están tus amigas.- Dijo Rose intentando cellar el asunto aunque cuando lo dijo supo que le había salido todo mal.

-¡Si necesito un estúpido vestido y estúpidas perlas para verme bonita prefiero se más fea que un mono decapitado con sandijuelas por todo el gurpo. Con mis ojos como collares y mis orejas como pulseras todas rodeando mi muñeca con tendones!- Se escuchó la enorme carcajada de Emmett que en ese momento salía tambaleandose de la risa. En un segundo todos se estaban riendo ante la vista de las caras de perplejas de Alice y Rosalie. Hasta Arya dejó escapar una risita. Y para sorpresa de todos Sansa se reía también.

-¡De seguro lo predejiste eso Alice!- consiguió decir Emmett para luego doblarse nuevamente de risa. Al segundo toda la familia cullen estaba en el umbral de la puerta riendose mientras miraban a Arya. Renesmee la miró y sonrió. Amaba a su amiga. Era tan… ella. Sonrió aún más al saber que era su mejor amiga. Giró el rostro y se encontró con que su madre la miraba con una sonrisa enorme. Con los brazos cruzados apoyada contra una pared. Sin previo aviso empezaron a estallar destellos. Renesmee se asusto hasta que vio que sus tías habían salido de su asombro y también reían felices. Con un par de cámaras en mano se dedicaron a sacarles fotos a todos. En especial a las niñas y la cara levemente sonrojada de Arya. Esa pequeña Stark se había ganado el corazón de todos en menos de un segundo.

Emmett todavía medio riéndose le robo la cámara a su hermana y le empezó a tomar fotos a ella y a Rosalie. Jasper le robó la cámara su hermana y se dispuso a hacer equipo con Emmett. Al segundo todos, incluso Bella y Edward, estaban luchando por las cámaras. Todos sonrientes y juguetones. En un momento Renesmee no lo soportó más y se tiró sobre su madre abrazándola con tanta fuerza que le dolieron los brazos. Su madre era dura como una piedra. Ella le edvolvió el abrazo con frenesi. Luego la separó delicadamente y le dijo al oído.

-Ve con tu padre, cielo. Parece un poco celoso.- Renesmee miró su padre y vió que sonreía al mirarlas. De hecho, ya todos los estaban mirando, alegres, en calma. Se lanzó a los brazos de su padre sin pensarlo dos veces. Ellos la atraparon al vuelo. La cobijó entre sus grandes músculo y enterró su rostro en el lugar que el cuello se unía a la cabeza con el pelo entremedio. Siempre hacía eso cuando la abrazaba. Estuvieron tanto tiempo así que emmett lanzó un grito.

-¡Todos! ¡Abrazo familiar! ¡Ustedes también niñas! Ya son de la familia. Arya ya lo ha demostrado.- Todos rieron de manera estruendosa nuevamente y los rodearon en abrazos. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Jasper, su madre, Arya, Sansa, Dany, Alice, Esme. Todos juntos formaban una sola persona. Un solo alma.

**Holaaaa! Espero que les guste y se hayan reido un poquitín con estos personajes nuevos xD**

**Esta hstoria me fascina jaja escribirla es divertido y a la vez serio y dramático. No saben lo que viene…**

**El capitulo que viene es ufffff largisimo comparado a este. Y el otro…. El triple que el 7! :D Me voy a poner a trabajar en el 17 de vueltas inevitables y sigo con el 8 de esta : )**

**Besos! Jazmin**


	8. Joffrey

Mentes Saturadas

Capitulo 7: Joffrey

(Aclaración: El capitulo se llama Joffrey, no es desde la perspectiva de el)

Bella se había quedado con Edward en la pequeña casa que compartían juntos diciéndole a Renesmee que solo necesitaban tiempo para ellos. La niña rodó los ojos al saber que querían que se fueran. Luego corrió a los brazos de su madre para abrazarla con pasión. Su madre se rió divertida. Edward solo sonreía Se despidió de su madre y se fue con sus amigas que la esperaban en el patio.

-Chicas tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora. Antes de que la bruja de Alice nos encuentre. e estuvo persiguiendo todo el día!- Le dijo Arya a la castaña (Renesmee) a lo cual las otras tres se pusieron a reír. Arya frunció el ceño, se cruzo de brazos y las miro de manera asesina.- No es gracioso! A ustedes por que les gusta hacer de maniquí!- Dijo Arya a voz de grito.

-De acuerdo, pero entonces que vamos a hacer hoy?- Dijo Daenerys a lo que Sansa rodó los ojos. Siempre le daban el gusto a su hermana. Que de malo había en querer verse bonita? Arya era una exagerada.

-Podemos hacer muchas cosas.- Dijo Arya de manera sugestiva contenta de haberse librado de Alice por al menos un rato. - Pero vamos! Dense prisa que esa duende nunca descansa! - Todas estallaron en carcajadas al escuchar el seudónimo de Alice mientras Arya las empujaba. AL final decidieron dejar de hacerse rogar y todas caminaron por su cuenta con una muy enfurruñada Sansa.

-Es increíble que hagamos siempre lo que quiere Arya! Es insoportable!- Se quejaba mientras las seguía se mala manera dedicándole una mirada asesina a su hermana. Esta le sonrio con burla.

-No te enojes hermanita, no esta bien ser envidiosa, no recuerdas lo que mama nos enseño? Y yo que creí que tu eras la dama de la familia. -Le dijo Arya a su hermana para provocarla. Sansa estaba por saltarle en cima cuando Arya completo- Ademas es mejor que empieces a sonreír, no querrás que Joffrey se asuste con tu cara no es así?- Le dijo mostrando un desprecio increíble para su corta edad al nombrar el nombre del aludido. Inmediatamente los nervios de Sansa se multiplicaron por mil. Miro para todos lados con nerviosismo a ver si Joffrey la había visto. Arya soltó una estruendosa carcajada. Sansa la miro de mala manera. Y cuando creía que Arya no había hecho mas que inventar el niño rubio y de ojos celestes se acerco con su andar despreocupado.

-Cual es el chiste Arya? De que me he perdido?- Dijo con una sonrisa. Arya lo miro mal y el le sonrió de manera retadora. Sansa se sonrojo por el simple hecho de su presencia. Y antes de que su hermana dijera algo intervino.

-Hola Joff, solo nos reíamos de la cara que puso Alice al ver la ropa de Arya- Invento Sansa ganándose así una mirada de muerte de su hermana. Y con rencor le contesto:

-Claro, por que yo, como tu querida hermana, no soy un maniquí al que pueden utilizar a su antojo.- Le dijo sonriendo como si estuviese hablando del tiempo. Sansa se sonrojo. Arya la estaba dejando en ridículo. Dany, al ver el estado de incomodidad de su amiga intervino para terminar esto de una vez por todas.

-Justo nos estábamos yendo Joffrey- Le dijo sonriendo de manera forzada. A nadie le gustaba el rubio. Solo a Sansa. Todos sabían la falsedad que desprendía su persona, obviamente todos, menos la morocha.

-Quieres acompañarnos?- Dijo de inmediato Sansa sin detenerse a pensar. Se arrepintió al instante de haberlo dicho. No sabia que era lo que tenian pensado hacer y seguramente sus amigas le seguirían la corriente a Arya lo que significaba que harían alguna locura.

-De hecho, solo vine a hablar contigo.- Dijo el rubio sonriendo a lo que a Sansa se le paro el corazón. Quería hablar con ella!

-Claro- Dijo de inmediato con el corazón en la boca- Se encamino hacia el pero un brazo la detuvo. Frunció el ceño y miro a su hermana, que la había detenido. En sus ojos verdes se habían ido todo rasgo de humor u odio. Solo se veía preocupación a lo que Sansa se confundió mas.

-Sansa- Le dijo en voz baja- Justo nos estábamos yendo.- Sansa se enfado. Su hermana no podía decidir todo. Estaba harta de ella. Se desprendió de su brazo bruscamente.

-Ya las alcanzare.- Dijo con rudeza encaminándoos a su príncipe Sus amigas la miraban igual que Arya. No entendía por que a nadie le gustaba Joffrey pero ese no era su problema. Arya se enojo también y dedicándole una mirada sombría le dijo- Como quieras. Vamos chicas.- Y se encaminaron hacia otra dirección.

-No lo soporto! Le sacaría cada uno de sus rubios pelos uno por uno! Lo golpearía hasta que su sangre lo haga irreconocible! y la obligaría a la estúpida de Sansa a mirar!- Arya estaba furiosa. Dany simplemente le paso un brazo por los hombros para que se calmara. Se fueron a esperar a Sansa a la playa. Al menos hasta que Arya se calmara.

Cuando se sentaron en la arena Renesmee pregunto- y entonces, que haremos hoy?- Dijo mirando las olas.

-Yo digo que vayamos a explorar los bosques.- Dijo Arya entusiasmada. Las otras dos chicas se estremecieron.

-Los bosques? eso es peligroso Arya.- Dijo Daenerys de manera concienzuda.

-Para los que se pierden- Dijo simplemente sin perder un atisbo de su entusiasmo - Ademas no puede ser peligroso, estos días he visto entrar y salir a Jacob un millon de veces. No creo que el haga nada peligroso.

Renesmee lo pensó Arya tenia razón Jake siempre iba al bosque pero por que era un lobo. Pero no podía decirles eso a sus amigas Seria demasiado. Por otro lado, no creyó que fuera peligroso, si Jacob iba por que no iban a poder ir ellas?

-Aun creo que no seria correcto por que...- La voz de Daenerys se corto por el estruendoso grito de felicidad de Sansa que venia dando saltitos hacia las chicas.

-Me invito a salir! Me invito a salir!- Gritaba mientras tomaba a Arya en brazos y daba vueltas con ella.

Dany y Renesmee miraban a Sansa como si esta hubiera perdido completamente la cabeza mientras que Arya simplemente no podia salir de su asombro. Estaba completamente estática mientras dejaba que su hermana diera vueltas y mas vueltas sin dejar de reír de felicidad. Luego de unos momento se escucharon las risas de Dany y Nessie junto con las de Sansa. Arya simplemente no podia reaccionar. Hasta que finalmente Sansa se digno a dejar a una desorientada Arya en el suelo y cansada ya, sin quitar la sonrisa de idiota enamorada la niña se sentó en la arena apoyándose con las manos para atrás. Arya salio de su estupor y miro a su hermana de manera asesina. Esto no auguraba nada bueno.

- Como que te invito a salir? Y tu piensas ir? Es que estas loca? Papa no te va a dejar.- Dijo caminando de un lado para el otro en frente de su hermana. Esta había dejado de sonreír en cuanto Arya pronuncio las ultimas palabras.

- Que quieres decir? Que le dirás? No te metas en esto Arya!- Sansa que ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas se paro y se enfrento a Arya apuntandola con un dedo. Sansa le sacaba alrededor de una cabeza a su hermana ya que esta solo tenia casi 11 años y su hermana ya tenia 13.

- Te estas metiendo en problemas Sansa y lo sabes!- Le dijo Arya gritando dejando notar un dejo de desesperación.

- A ti te molesta por que no te gusta Joffrey! Pero estoy harta de que arruines todo...!-

-Creo que ya es suficiente Sansa- Le dijo Daenerys parándose y colocándose entre las dos chicas.

-Suficiente!- Grito la aludida herida.- Es que no ven lo que hace...!-

-Basta Sansa! Sabias que tu hermana dice esto para cuidarte? Tiene sentimientos también, no debes hablarle asi!- Dijo Renesmee parandose y colocándose al lado de Dany.

-Siempre! Siempre la defienden a ella! Estoy cansada de ustedes! Gracias por arruinarme la mejor noticia que he recibido en mi vida!- Grito Sansa con rencor y lágrimas en los ojos. Arya, a pesar de encontrarse triste, no pudo evitar rotar los ojos. Y como nunca en su vida pudo tampoco pudo en ese momento quedarse callada. Saco a las dos chicas que la separaban de su hermana y la enfrento.

- De tu vida?Esto es un chiste? Por favor Sansa.- Dijo Arya rodando los ojos nuevamente. Sansa exploto. Se tiro sobre Arya y la tiro a la arena con ella en cima.

- Eres una maldita...-

-Sansa? Que sucede? - Las dos niñas se quedaron estáticas en el lugar. El rostro de Sansa palideció notablemente.- Sansa que haces arriba de tu hermana?! Déjala en paz!- Dijo la madre de las niñas acercándose preocupada. Sansa se alejo de Arya como si tuviese peste y aun si mirar a su madre se acomodo las arrugas de su vestido. Dany le tendio la mano a Arya para que se levante. Esta se levanto y enfrento a su madre sin mas.

- Lo siento mama, fue mi culpa.- Dijo Arya con lagrimas en los ojos. La mama de las niñas era una joven pero estricta mujer que amaba a sus hijos. Tenia el pelo negros largo y lacio como el de Sansa y los ojos verdes como los de Arya. No tenia mas de 37 años ya que tuvo a sus hijos muy joven. La mujer frunció mas el ceño ya que Arya no parecia estar haciendo nada cuando llego. Arya ademas de tener fama de hacer travesuras también la tenia de echarse la culpa por lo que hacían las personas a las que quería por lo que la madre miro a su otra hija que seguía con la mirada gacha esperando confirmación.

-Sansa?- Dijo con vos gentil pero firme.

-Señorita Stark nosotras también tuvimos la culpa. Sabíamos que debíamos actuar antes.- Dijo Renesmee echándose la culpa de algo inverosímil. Arya rodó los ojos.

- Tiene razón seño...- Hablo Dany pero la interrumpió.

- Chicas les dije un millón de veces que podían decirme Catelyn o Cat.- las chicas asintieron.- Ademas dudo que ustedes tengan algo que ver. Sansa que sucedió? Creí haberte enseñado bien que así no se comportan las damas.- Dijo la mama mirando a Arya de reojo. Hasta ella sabia que Arya era un caso perdido. Sansa hipo por el llanto. A Arya se le escogió el corazón.

- Mama de verdad que esta vez fue mi culpa. Yo provoque a Sansa. La hice enojar con algo importante para ella. Y en un ataque la empuje por eso ella me empujo de vuelta. Fue solo eso, lo siento mucho. Prometo no volver a hacerlo. - Las niñas se quedaron cayadas al escuchar la mentira de Arya. Tan cayadas que el silencio se volvió incomodo. Sansa levanto la cabeza y miro la espalda de Arya ya que ella estaba adelante suyo. Su madre la miro con una interrogante en el rostro. Sansa no supo que decir. Si decía la verdad su madre no la dejaría ir con Joffrey.

- Sansa, es eso verdad? Arya te empujo? Fue por eso?- Su madre la miro fijo a los ojos de un color casi dorado que había heredado de su padre. Y Sansa no supo que decir. Joffrey y mentir? O verdad y nada? No era su culpa que su hermana quisiera mentir. Ella solo diría lo que dijo si hermana para no hacerla quedar como mentirosa. Eso, era para eso. No estaba haciendo nada malo.

- Si mama, es verdad.- Dijo Sansa pensando en esos hermosos ojos azules que le robaban los pensamientos día y noche. Su madre asintió Sansa miro a sus amigas. Daenerys la miraba con tristeza y Renesmee con enojo y desaprobación. Arya aun no se daba vuelta.

- Y tu Arya, estas castigada. No puedes hacerle daño a tu hermana. Y Sansa tu, estas advertida. A pesar de todo tampoco debes golpear a tu hermana menor. Debes venir conmigo y decirme.

- Si mama.- Dijeron las dos hermanas. Una con satisfacción y otra con dudas. 129

**HOLAA! Perdon la tardanza xd. Hubo… complicaciones. Este cap se lo dedico a Anggie Lorena por ser el gran soporte que sostiene esta historia. Tú también te llevas parte del crédito :) **

**Hasta el jueves! Jazmin**


	9. Huída de casa

Mentes Saturadas

Capitulo 8:

Huida de casa

-Edward- Llamo Bella. Edward se encontrado sobre su pecho en la cama simplemente descansando.

-Si?- Dijo acariciándole la panza.

-No deberíamos ir a ver como están las niñas?. Son nuestra responsabilidad, ya sabes lo que esta decido para ese cuarteto...- Dijo Bella en casi un susurro. A pesar de estar muy lejos la ponía nerviosa la posibilidad de que alguien la escuchase. Si las chicas se enteraban lo único que harían seria asustarse.

-Deben estar bien. Sabes que Nessie es muy responsable Bella, lo sabes. La hemos educado bien.- Dijo Edward des-preocupadamente mientras le acariciaba la espalda con amor deleitando-ce de su calidez y suavidad.

-La HAS educado bien- Dijo Bella con la voz cortada. No pasaba un día sin que pensara en que cada vez estaba menos en la vida de su hija. Edward apretó a su esposa abrazándola por la cintura.

- No es cierto. Ambos lo hicimos. - Levanto su rostro y la miro. Ella asintió con ojos triste e intento sonreír. Edward sabia que no estaba de acuerdo pero que no quería discutir. Últimamente Bella estaba muy cansada. No físicamente sino como lo estaba cada vez que utilizaba su escudo. Como si todo el día estuviese haciendo un esfuerzo mental descomunal.-Vamos si quieres. - Le dijo Edward levantándose de mala manera. El quería tenerla solamente para el, pero habían otras persona que también la solicitaban. Desnudo, Edward se paro y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Bella. Esta miraba el techo con el ceño fruncido. -En que piensas?- Le dijo Edward curioso. Bella ya no lo dejaba ver lo que pensaba por mas que se lo rogara. Ella simplemente decía que necesitaba su privacidad.

-Nada importante.- Dijo, como siempre, como única respuesta. Se paro de la cama, también desnuda y sin ningún tipo de pudor, y se fue directamente a los vestuarios. Edward se quedo en el mismo lugar simplemente pensando que es lo que podría hacer para acercarse a su esposa. A los segundos Bella ya salia vestida. Unos shorts blancos muy cortos mostrando prácticamente toda la longitud de sus piernas. Una remera celeste de hombro caído en donde recitaba 'Just a way to scape from our problems' (Solo una manera de escapar de nuestros problemas) en letra negra y cursiva. Si levantaba los brazos se le veía el obligo. Sus convers y una pequeña mochila color blanco.

-Vas a algún lado?- Aunque Edward amaba como le quedaba todo odiaba que mostrara tanta piel a lo que Bella se limitaba a rodar los ojos como si estuviera diciendo estupideces.

-No lo se, pero tal vez Renesmee quiera.- Dijo luego de acercarse a su marido y dejarle un casto y húmedo beso en los labios. Dio media vuelta y salio de la habitación para segundos después irse de la casa.

Por la cabeza de Bella mientras corría en dirección a la playa, no había lugar para otra persona que para su hija. Se estaba perdiendo el final de la corta niñez de su hija y no estaba haciendo nada para impedirlo.

En cuanto llego a la playa estaba anocheciendo. Bella sabia que eso pasaría por eso mostraba tanta piel. Renesmee y Daenerys estaban mojándose los piel a la orilla del mar. Sentadas, una al lado de la otra, sin dirigirse la palabra.

A pesar de la distancia Bella percibió la tristeza de las niñas en sus rostros. Se preocupo y lo hizo aun mas al ver que las hermanas Stark no estaban con ellas.

-Renesmee? Daenerys? Donde están Arya y Sansa? - Dijo al estar a la altura suficiente. Las chicas se giraron a mirarla. Renesmee sonrió por inercia al ver a su madre. Daenerys también pero con una sonrisa triste. Bella se arrodillo y sentó sobre sus tobillos para así poder estar a la altura de las niñas.

-Ufff no sabes todo lo que paso, mama.- Dijo Renesmee resoplando mientras se acercaba a su madre. Bella le abrió sus brazos y como si aun fuese una niña, lo cual es, se lanzo a ellos. Bella le acaricio el cabello con ternura. Separo un brazo y lo extendió mirando a Daenerys. Esta sonrió mucho y la abrazo también.

-Que paso chicas?- Bella sabia lo mucho que esas chicas odiaban que les dijeran niñas. Daenerys, en cierta forma, había dejado ya de serlo. Ya que dentro de poco cumplía los 13. Ese año Sansa y ella comenzaban la secundaria*. En cambio Arya y Renesmee comenzarían apenas 5 grado.

-Arya y Sansa pelearon otra vez. Otra vez por el idiota de Joffrey-

-Renesmee- Dijo su madre seria. Le había enseñado a su hija a no decir malas palabras. Nessie se sonorrojó.

-Sansa se enfado tanto que se tiro encima de Arya. En ese momento llego Catelyn y las vio.- Completo Daenerys.

-Catelyn? y que paso?- Dijo Bella. Conocía muy bien a la familia Stark y eran muy buenos amigos. Una de las familias mas amables y generosas, junto a los Targaryen, que había en el barrio.

-Arya, como siempre, se hecho la culpa y Sansa no hizo mas que confirmarlo.- Dijo Renesmee con desprecio en la ultima nota. Su adre la miro seria intentando descifrar que pensaba. No hizo falta mucho, ya que ella sola se explico- Es que no soporto en como ha comenzado a comportarse! Esta todo el día hablando del idiota de Joffrey! Nadie se aguanta a Joffrey y Sansa esta muerta por el! y en la menor oportunidad le hecha la culpa a su hermana de algo que ella hizo solo por no estar castigada y que la dejen ir a su estúpida cita con Joffrey- Iba a seguir quejándose cuando su madre la detuvo.

-Renesmee! Nunca habías dicho tantas malas palabras! Que te sucede? - Su hija agachó la cabeza. Su madre suspiró.- Verán chicas.- Dijo tomándolas de las manos.- Sansa esta experimentando cambios que ustedes también pasaran. O quizás ya estén pasando.- Dijo mirando de manera significativa a su hija.- Pero todo pasara. Joffrey dejara de interesarle. Y con respecto a Arya, los hermanos de chicos jamas se llevan bien. Nosotras, Nessie, no lo entendemos por que somos hijas únicas Pero tu, Dany, es que no te peleas con Brandon o Rickon?-

-Todo el tiempo, pero no tanto como Arya y Sansa.- Dijo Daenerys deteniéndose a pensar.

-Bueno, no todos son iguales. Ya verán como todo se soluciona chicas. Hablen con Sansa. Y no creo que con Arya haya problema, ella no es rencorosa.- Dijo a lo que ambas amigas asintieron de acuerdo.

-Mama, Dany puede quedarse a dormir? Arya esta castigada, por culpa de Sansa por cierto, y no tengo ganas de ver a Sansa- Dijo Renesmee a su madre.

-Mientras se porten bien me parece genial.- Dijo de inmediato. Era muy común que las niñas se la pasaran durmiendo juntas.

-Y otra cosa... Por hoy podríamos quedarnos levantadas hasta tarde?- Le dijo con tal inocencia que habérselo negado hubiera sido un crimen

-No muy tarde, pero si, pueden. Avisaste a tus padres Dany?- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si Bella. Ya sabes que mi madre nunca tiene problema.- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Lo se. Lyanna es muy amable- Le respondió Bella sonriendo pero con sinceridad. Aerys y Lyanna Taragaryen eran buena gente y tenían a una hija de un estupendo corazón. Bella sonrió.

-Vamos a casa chicas, que ya es tarde.- Se levanto y espero que ellas hicieran lo mismo.

Las tres juntas se en caminaron a la casa por el camino de la playa. Era agradable sentir la arena entre los dedos. Bella se había quitado las converse unos minutos atrás y las había colocado en su mochila. Estaban en un silencio cómodo aun en la playa cuando Renesmee soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

-Arya?- Dijo Daenerys escudriñando la oscuridad. Nessie y Bella ya la veían pero por la oscuridad que representaba la noche y lo pequeña que se veía así de apretujada, como si fuera un bichito bolita, hizo que Daenerys tuvieran que esforzarse para verla.- que haces aqui? Que paso?- de inmediato Dany se agacho a la altura de su amiga.  
Dany nos las veía, pero madre e hija vieron las lágrimas recorrer las mejillas de la niña al levantar la cabeza desorientada.

-Dany? Renesmee? Que hacen aquí?- Dijo con la voz rota lo cual sorprendió a la bella rubia (Dany). Arya se recompuso de inmediato aclarando se la voz y con rapidez se limpio las lágrimas con las manos. Todos sabían lo mucho que Arya odiaba verse débil o pequeña. Se reincorporo al instante y nos miro aun con los ojos llenos de sorpresa. En ese momento el celular de Bella comenzó a sonar. Esta lo quito de su bolsillo si fijo quien era. 'Edward' quien si no? Se pregunto Bella con cansancio. Día a día sentía que la acorralaban mas y mas. Como si no tuviera suficiente con Cayo. Rodo los ojos.

-Ahora vengo chicas.- Dijo y se alejo unos pasos para atender.

-/-

-Vamos Arry, vi tus lágrimas además estas castigada así que no puedes estar aquí. Que te sucede? - Dijo Renesmee tomando la mano de su amiga con cariño.  
Arya comenzó a negar con la cabeza pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra Daenerys la detuvo.

-Sabemos que algo paso. No te he visto llorar desde que dejaste los pañales y ni siquiera ahí llorabas mucho. Que paso? Tiene que ver con Sansa?- Dijo Dany especulando mirando a Arya de manera fraternal. Le tomo la otra mano y se la apreto dandole ánimos para que se abriera a ellas. Cosa complicada ya de por si por el carácter fiero y orgulloso de la niña. Arya suspiro cansada. No la dejarían en paz hasta que se los contara, y lo peor de todo es que las compendia. Ella seria capaz hasta de atarlas y torturarlas si habia algo que no estuviera bien del todo. Arya sonrió ante lo perversos que eran sus pensamientos. Pero era una sonrisa triste. Sus amigas la miraban preocupadas y expectantes.

-Estoy harta de Sansa. Me habla mal. Me hecha la culpa de todo. Me mira con odio por el simple hecho de respirar.- Sus amigas la miraban con la boca en el piso. Como es posible que después de lo que hizo Arya, Sansa la tratara asi? Pensó Renesmee con indignación. Las miradas atónitos de Nessie y Dany que Arya tuvo que desvelar el origen de la cuestión.

-Papa no la dejara ir a su 'cita'- dijo con burla la ultima palabra. Como alguien podía volverse tan loca por una maldita cita? Pensó Arya con tristeza. Nunca se llevaría bien con su hermana.  
Daenerys soltó un gruñido de asco. - Por Dios! Que niña idiota! - Dijo de sopetón. Renesmee la miro mal. Sansa estaba actuando de mala manera pero de igual manera, era su amiga.

- Mi madre ya nos explico que le pasa Dany.- Dijo Renesmee de manera conciliadora.  
Dany era reconocida en el grupo como la conciencia de este. Arya se identificaba como la desvergonzada, Sansa la dama y Nessie la dulce. Cuatro chicas inseparables  
-Pero Arry, que haces aquí? Tu mama se va a enojar.- Dijo Dany preocupada.  
-No me importa. No quiero volver a ver a Sansa nunca mas y para eso no voy a poder estar en casa. Por lo que no volveré. Me traje mis cosas y todo.- Dijo de manera segura a lo que sus dos amigas no pudieron evitar reir. Arya era tan precipitada...

-Arya.- Dijo Dany reprendiendola de manera suave con una sonrisa de diversión en sus labios.

-Que?- Dijo de mala manera. Le molestaba mucho que se burlaran de ella y últimamente sus amigas lo hacían todo el tiempo. Además ese era un tema serio.

-No te puedes ir de tu casa. Tu mama se pondrá hecha una furia.- Dijo Nessie dramáticamente. A veces Arya le daba miedo. Nunca nada la detenía y a veces la aterrorizada que eso pueda a llegar a perjudicarla.

-No podrá atraparme.-Dijo de manera terca. En esos momento se vislumbraba a la niña que era en todo su esplendor. A veces Arya era hasta adorable. Hasta cierto punto...

-Vamos Arya, que estas diciendo? No puedes irte de tu casa!- Le digo Nessie frunciendo el ceño.

-Si que puedo!- Dijo de manera infantil mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se colocaba de manera defensiva.

-Ya sabemos que puedes pero no extrañaras a tus padres? A Robb y a Jon?- Dijo Dany de manera conciliadora. Ella siempre era la indicada para calmar las cosas.  
Arya fruncio el ceño y su mirada se lleno de tristeza. Jon y Robb eran mellizos y ambos tienen 15 años. Eran las personas mas importantes de la vida de Arya.

-Los iré a visitar.- Dijo dándole la vuelta al asunto. Nessie a veces se preguntaba si la cabeza de Arya consistía en un un cerebro con un circulo inexpugnable de hierro. Tan obstinada como siempre.

-/-

-Si, estábamos volviendo pero encontramos Arya aquí...- Le dijo Bella al interlocutor.-

-Arya? Porque? Que hace ahí sola, porque no estaba con ustedes?- Dijo Edward confundido.

-Es una larga historia. Te parece que te lo cuente en casa? Parece que Arya esta por declarar la tercera guerra mundial y créeme cariño, de Arya no se salvan ni los inmortales.- Ambos soltaron una carcajada divertidos. Cuando Arya se enojaba de verdad que daba miedo. Esas niñas eran como sus propias hijas y las amaban con el alma.

- De acuerdo. Mejor ve. Aun me queda toda una eternidad para vivir contigo, no quiero que Arya arruine mis planes.- Dijo Edward aun divertido pero con una nota de amor que hizo sonreír a la vampiro.

-Ni yo. Luego te llamo para contarte que tal las cosas.-Dijo con la sonrisa de idiota enamorada que solo su marido podía producir.

-De acuerdo. Te amo- Y como siempre que de sus labios se desprendían esas dos simples pero importantes palabras, el corazón congelado de Bella volvía a latir. Te amo, Te amo, Te amo...

-Te amo- Dijo, y corto para luego dirigirse a las chicas.

-/-

-Por el amor de Dios Arya! Simplemente no puedes hacerlo!- Dijo Nessie perdiendo la paciencia. En su cabeza solo resonaba una palabra: Terca.  
Daenerys la miro de manera reprobatoria. Diciéndole eso solo empeoraba las cosas. Según Arya no había nada que no pudiera hacer y se dedicaba día y noche para demostrarlo. Nessie también lo pensó y fruncio el ceño arrepentida. Ahora venia la bomba, pensó consternada.

- Si que puedo! Quieres que te lo demuestre? Mira! Ya me fui!- Grito Arya hecha una furia. Unas simples palabras no la detendrán de su objetivo, pensó con decisión.  
Nessie vislumbro a su madre cortando la llamada con esa sonrisa que siempre tenia cada vez que hablaba con su padre. Sonrió con orgullo. Sus padres se aman, pensó con alegría. Los alardidos de Arya la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- Que no! Ya deja me antes de que me enoje contigo!- Dijo Arya des cruzando sus brazos y cerrando los en puños al costado de su pequeña cintura de manera defensiva. A veces a Nessie pensaba que Arya se parecía a Jake por como se enfadada. Si ella no fuera vampiresa le daría hasta miedo. Y a veces ni esa condición la ayudaba. Era tan pequeña que hasta daba risa que sea tan emocional.  
Daenerys solo se cruzo de brazos y se quedo callada.

-Chicas? Esta todo bien?- Dijo Bella entre divertida y preocupada ante la expresión de las niñas. Todas se quedaron calladas. Dany y Nessie miraban a Bella implorando ayuda. Que la ecuación no era: terca mas terca: sensatez? Arya las miraba con una ceja alzada, desafiante?-Que sucede?- Dijo intentando ayudar Bella.

- Arya quiere irse de su casa!- Dijo Daenerys exasperada des cruzando de brazos.  
Cualquiera se hubiera reído ante tal locura, luego simplemente le decía al niño/a que era una locura y lo mandaría a casa pero eso no funcionaba con Arya.

-Mmm... Puedo saber porque?- Dijo Bella mirando a Arya directamente dejando a entender quien quería que le responda. Arya acrecentó su ceño.

- No seguiré viviendo con Sansa.- Dijo simplemente. Bella sonrió de manera maternal. Asintió dándole la razón. Sus amigas la miraron con la boca abierta.

-Que?- Dijo Daenerys sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-Que te parece si vienes con nosotras? Solo tengo que hacer un par de llamadas.- Dijo Bella con una sonrisa a la cual Arya respondio de inmediato. No sabia si estaba lista para ser independiente y le agradaba poder contar con alguien.

-Me parece bien.- Dijo Arya mirando a Bella con una enorme sonrisa. Otra de las muchas cualidades de Arya era su extraña manera de ser bipolar.

-Adelantese chicas, ya las alcanzo. - Dijo dándole un pequeño empujón a su hija.

-/-

A unos kilómetros de distancia un vampiro contemplaba sus rodillas muy entretenido. Con el ceño fruncido y con sus codos en sus muslos sosteniendo se la cabeza con las manos. Con un único pensamiento rondando por su cabeza.

-Maldita sea.- Murmuro otra vez.

-Ya déjalo Ed. Ya buscaremos una solución.- Dijo Alice acariciándole la nuca.

-Una solución - Grito de manera irónica mientras se levantaba a velocidad de vampiro.- Y también para los Vulturi, Alice? Para Bella? Para las niñas?- Dijo dejando ver toda la frustración que sentía. Se supone que todos mis problemas se habían solucionado luego de la ultima visita de los Vulturi, pensó con tristeza y enojo.

-Pues si! Que mas opción tenemos? Lo de las niñas aun faltan años, lo de Bella estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos. Los Vulturi aun no han decidido nada. Poniendo te así no solucionas nada!- Dijo Alice colocándose frente a el.  
Edward iba a contestar lleno de rabia pero de repente una marea de paz lo rodeo.

-Jasper! Deja me! - Dijo enojado. No había tiempo que perder y calmándose tampoco iban a solucionar nada! Solo evitaban los problemas con la tranquilidad que les brindaba el don de Jasper, pensó el vampiro.

-Edward- Medio gruño. Alice es y siempre lo fue muy sobre protectora con Jasper.

-Dios, ya no te aguanto Alice.- Dijo en un impulso. A su cabeza le llego el dolor que esas palabras le ocasionaron.

-Vete a la mierda Edward. Vamos Jazz- Dijo Alice saliendo de la casa corriendo. Jasper le dedico una mirada asesina y se fue detrás de Alice. 174

Soltando un suspiro exasperado se volvió a sentar en el sillón y llamó a Bella.

-/-

^^ Imagínense que estamos en las vacaciones de verano. (diciembre).

Holaa! Perdon la tardanza, es que no se que pasa con los archivos que nunca los encuentro. :/

Que les pareció? Alguien lee? Espero que sí… :D Espero que les guste! Comenten! Hasta el jueves (: Jazmin


End file.
